


I Like Me Better

by xPurplePaladin



Series: Klance Songfics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPurplePaladin/pseuds/xPurplePaladin
Summary: While waiting for his boyfriend to get off work, Lance reminisces about when he first got to New York and his first and only boyfriend in the Big Apple.





	I Like Me Better

_To be young and in love in New York City_

  
Lance slowly stirred the cream into his coffee as he waited for his boyfriend to get off work. His boyfriend - Keith - worked in a little coffee shop in New York called Black Lion Coffee. It was owned by Keith's brother, Shiro, and Keith worked there to help pay for his tuition for his college.

  
_To not know who I am but still know I'm good as long you're here with me_

  
Lance remembered when he first moved here. He was lost and didn't know who he was or what he wanted to do. He moved to the Big Apple to discover it. One morning, he walked past the coffee shop he sat in now. He didn't know what drew him in, but he was drawn in. When he walked in, he went to the counter. That was when he met Keith - he was the one at the cashier. Lance immediately formed a crush on the boy in the apron. 

_To be drunk and in love in New York City_

Lance knew he was already drunk on love. He visited the coffee shop every morning before his classes. Keith was always there. On the fifth day, Lance finally got the courage to ask Keith on a date. Keith agreed but only if it was in the coffee shop after closing. Keith admitted that the coffee shop was his home and he lived upstairs with his brother and brother's girlfriend. Lance agreed to his conditions and left for his classes before returning that evening for their date.

_Midnight into morning coffee; burning through the hours talking_

Keith was waiting for the Cuban with Lance's normal coffee as well as his own. They ended up talking pretty much all night since neither had college the next day and Keith had no work. They got to know each other and Lance found that they weren't so different. Lance knew that he was falling for Keith more as he learned more about the coffee shop boy.

_I dunno what it is but I got this feeling_

After a month, Keith agreed to a date at Lance's apartment. They spent the evening watching movies, playing games, and cuddling. It was the most fun that Lance had in a long time, and Keith agreed with him. Both confessed they didn't just like-like each other... But that they were in love with each other. Keith ended up falling asleep during one of the movies and Lance fell asleep soon after. 

_Waking up in this bed next to you swear the room; yeah, it got no ceiling_

Lance was the first one to wake up and smiled when he felt Keith in his arms. It was a nice feeling to fall asleep with the Korean in his arms. He could get used to it and hope Keith would stick around enough that they grew into a habit of doing this. Soon after Lance woke up, Keith did as well.

_If we lay, let the day just pass us by_

Lance suggested just laying around in his apartment that day and Keith happily agreed. Lance didn't want Keith to go yet; it's why he suggested it. So they spent the day laying around and watching more movies, Keith suggesting some that Lance hadn't seen yet. Lance happily took the suggestions so he knew what kind of movies his new boyfriend liked. 

_I like me better when I'm with you_

Lance knew then that he liked who he was with Keith. Sure, he didn't know exactly what he wanted to do, but he knew that he wanted his boyfriend in his life no matter what. There was no way he was gonna let the boy of his dreams go so easily. He'd follow Keith anywhere. That was a fact.

_I knew from the first time I'd stay for a long time cause I like me better when I'm with you_

Lance looked up as his boyfriend approached him, drawing him out of his memories. Oh yeah, he knew from the beginning that he'd stay with this amazing boy for a long time. He loved Keith and every time he saw him just confirmed it: he liked who he was with him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this idea for this at 2am when listening to this song. I apologize for any grammar mistakes or if it's not good in general. It's 2:45am after all. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and if you have any songfic suggestions, let me know! ~ Jessie


End file.
